The Exarmy Doctor & The Three Consulting Detectiv
by crazycatt71
Summary: John has to convince Sherlock he is adequate. M/M sex. Written for the prompt Sherlock is ashamed of his small cock, John convinces him it's all good.


John gave a grunt as he banged into the door frame with his bad shoulder, trying to back into Sherlock's bedroom while the consulting detective kissed him senseless, pulled at his clothes, and backed him into the room, all at the same time. John pulled away from Sherlock and peeled his jumper off. He yelped with pleasure as Sherlock attacked his neck with hungry kisses while he made short work of the buttons on his shirt, then tossed it on the floor. In dizzying seconds, Sherlock removed the rest of John's clothes. John grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and kissed him, softly at first, then more intensely as Sherlock's lips parted to allow his tongue access to explore. John kissed his way down Sherlock's long, pale neck as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He ran his hands down Sherlock's pale, muscular chest, grinning at the moan that escaped when he pinched Sherlock's nipples. He trailed his fingers along Sherlock's stomach, then reached for his belt hoping this time would be different, but it wasn't, Sherlock pushed his hands away.

"I'll do it." he said, "Go and get in bed."

John didn't argue, it wouldn't do any good. In the months since he and Sherlock had become lovers, Sherlock wouldn't let John remove his trousers or make love with the light on. Until tonight, John hadn't pushed the issue, not wanting to make Sherlock uncomfortable, but they had been together long enough that John felt it was time to find out why. He waited until Sherlock had undressed and slid under the covers beside him. He could just make out the features of Sherlock's face in the dim light of the street lamp coming through the gap in the curtains.

"Sherlock, do you trust me?" John asked as he gathered his lover in his arms.

"Of course I do," Sherlock replied, "why would you ask such a thing?'

"I was just wondering why you won't let me see you naked." John asked.

Sherlock sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"You wouldn't understand," he said softly, "you are adequately equipped."

John stared at his lover's hunched form for several seconds, then it dawned on him Sherlock meant.

"You think your cock isn't big enough." he said, reaching out to pull Sherlock back to him.

Sherlock stiffened and pulled away.

"I told you you wouldn't understand." he growled.

John ran a hand down his back and kissed his shoulder.

"Have I ever complained about our sex life or ever seemed like I wasn't satisfied?" John asked.

"No," Sherlock replied, " and I would like it to stay that way which is why I have not allowed you to see my inadequacies."

John gently tugged on Sherlock's arm until the detective gave in and let himself be pulled against John's chest. John wrapped one arm around Sherlock's shoulder, pulling him close enough to kiss. He trailed the fingers of his other hand along the inside of Sherlock's thigh. Sherlock grabbed his hand and squeezed it. John sighed and sat back. He was at a loss as how to reassure his lover. This shouldn't even be a problem, but for Sherlock it was.

"Now I've disappointed you." Sherlock said softly.

"You silly thing," John said, "You could never disappoint me."

"Not even with this?" Sherlock demanded, throwing back the covers.

John turned the lamp on the side table on and feasted his eyes on Sherlock's naked body for the first time. Sherlock's cock lay soft against his belly. John reached out and gave it a squeeze, then wrapped his fingers around it and began to slowly stroke, smiling as it began to harden. Sherlock's eyes were locked on John's face his insecurities making them burn bright.

"I'm going to tell you a story." John said as he continued to stroke Sherlock.

"A story," Sherlock asked, "now?"

"I think it's very relevant and might help the situation so pay attention."

John composed his thoughts for a minute, then began to talk.

"This is the story of The Ex-army Doctor & the Three Consulting Detectives." he began.

"I am the world's only consulting detective." Sherlock interrupted.

"It's my story so I can have as many consulting detectives in it as I want, " John told him, " now hush and listen."

Sherlock huffed but didn't say anything else.

"There once was an ex- army doctor who had to choose a lover from three consulting detectives." John said, "The first had a penis that was too small and wouldn't be able to satisfy the doctor."

Sherlock gave him a horrified look. John just smiled and kept talking.

"The second had a penis that was way too large and the doctor knew it would be very painful to have sex with him.

The third had a penis that was the perfect size. In fact, it was the perfect size for giving a blow job without causing the doctor to choke or gag."

John stopped talking and bent his head over Sherlock's groin. Sherlock groaned as John took him in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he eased his mouth along his length. Sherlock's eyes closed as he grunted and gasped at the sensations Johns mouth on his cock was causing. He whimpered when John let go of him and reached for the bottle of lube on the table. John squirted lube on his fingers and eased one of them into his ass.

"The ex-army doctor knew he had found the consulting detective with the perfect sized penis." John continued the story as he prepared himself, his voice becoming slightly ragged. " It wasn't so long and thick that it hurt him or so short and thin that he wouldn't get any pleasure."

He removed his fingers from his ass and straddled Sherlock, lining Sherlock's cock up with his ass, he slowly lowered himself down on it, moaning as it filled him.

"In fact, it fit just right." John said, locking his gaze with Sherlock so he would see that John wasn't trying to kid him.

Sherlock took John's face between his hands and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him back as he began to slide his ass up and down Sherlock's cock. Sherlock's hands ran down Johns back to his ass. He helped John to move faster as he thrust his hips up every time John moved down.

"Sherlock, " John gasped," so close."

Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John's cock and stroked it, squeezing the head with each down stroke.

John's body shook as he came, his cum shooting over Sherlock's hand to splatter his belly. Sherlock buried his face against John's shoulder, muffling his cries as his came. He lay back on the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing quick and ragged. John managed to move to Sherlock's side before he collapsed. Sherlock wrapped his arm around his waist, cuddling him against his chest.

"How does the story end?" Sherlock asked after a while.

"The ex-army doctor and his consulting detective have lots of incredible, mind blowing sex and live happily ever after." John said.

"I love a happy ending." Sherlock said as he bent his head down to kiss John.


End file.
